


Nipped by the Frost

by Ellezaria



Series: Dragonbros [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Hurt/Comfort, Post-Dragons: Race to the Edge, Pre-How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: “…thless? Oh thor, what’s happening? Bud?” Hiccup’s panicked voice forces some of the blackness away from Toothless' mind.Through his haze, somehow, he notices that Berk is so close.He didn’t want them to crash land in the sea. So, before his body and mind decide to give away, Toothless makes a final monumental effort to reach the safety of land.Something ill befalls Toothless.Hiccup tries hard not to fall into despair till his dragon is better.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Dragonbros [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648771
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"That island sure did have a lot of dragon nip, didn’t it?"

Toothless warbled in reply. He was still a little bit high from all the frolicking he had done in the dragon nip.

Hiccup pats the dragon's head. “You were knocked out for more twenty minutes Toothless. It must have been quite potent.” They were returning to Berk from one of their Explorations of the Archipelago.

Toothless acknowledges it by a purr.

“Anyways what do you think of our new discovery?” They had stumbled on that small island which Hiccup aptly named 'Knocked Out Isle.' Toothless had refused to move from there until he had played to his heart’s content in the dragon nip.

Toothless would definitely be going back there again soon. He crooned in affirmation.

They were nearing Berk. it was visible on the horizon far off. Fifteen minutes more, and they would reach it.

Toothless’ head started feeling woozy. He shook his head a few times, blinking and trying to dispel it.

“….to good use?”

Toothless couldn’t respond to that as he had no idea what it meant.

“…Toothless?” a hint of concern creeps into Hiccup’s tone.

Toothless' wings are becoming heavy. He is having trouble flying steady. Something was very wrong with him. He had to get Hiccup to safety. He frantically looks towards Berk. Almost there. It was within reach. Just a few more wingbeats…

He feels darkness creep in at the corners of his vision. one moment he is eying Berk, the next moment, he is falling through the air.

“…thless? Oh thor, what’s happening? Bud?” Hiccup’s panicked voice forces some of the blackness away from his mind.

Through his haze, somehow, he notices that Berk is so close.

He didn’t want them to crash land in the sea. So, before his body and mind decide to give away, he makes a final monumental effort to reach the safety of land.

As soon as he reaches the Island, his body gave out. Toothless’ wings fall limp as the blackness overtakes him.

* * *

Hiccup grew concerned as soon as he heard no reply over his question. Toothless almost always replies, even if it is a silly stupid thing not worth replying to. Sometimes with an eye roll, sometimes with a small low rumble.

Never no answer though.

So he visibly grew concerned. Not a minute later, Toothless involuntarily lurched slightly to the side, as if he had lost some control over his wings.

Hiccup’s concern grew into alarm. This had never happened before.

If he crash lands into the sea in this condition, he would never be able to keep his dragon afloat in the water. Both would drown.

He sees Toothless' hazy eyes lock on Berk on the horizon and feels a small determination creep into the dragon's face.

Then five seconds later Toothless’ eyes flutter shut, and they are falling freely towards the ocean below.

Now he started panicking. “Toothless? Toothless? Oh thor, what’s happening, Bud??”

Hiccup's panic seems to break Toothless out of the dizziness. Toothless shakes his head, trying to fight it off, jaw tightening to concentrate. His eyes steel with resolve. With one desperate, last effort he reached Berk.

Immediately as Toothless cleared the sea and crossed over land, his body gave out.

Toothless was no longer flying. He had passed out mid-air.

The momentum carries them towards the open plaza of the village. The villagers notice them hurtling towards the ground and the shouts of alarm grow.

Hiccup locks the mechanical tailfin in the default position with a quick flick of his prosthetic, dislodges it from the pedal. Eyes widening in fear, Hiccup steels himself for a crash landing.

And crash land he does. the limp body of Toothless hits the ground hard. Hiccup is thrown up in the air a few feet and he lands in a heap some distance away from his dragon.

Hiccup is stunned, breath utterly knocked out of him. He lay on the ground, panting hard. Hopefully none of his bones had broken—but there will be nasty bruises developing soon.

As the dust cleared, a hand was extended towards him. It turned out to be Astrid, concern etched on her face. She looped an arm around his waist to help him sit up.

Still breathing hard, he shut his eyes bracing for the pain as it hit when the adrenaline wore off. His entire left arm and leg throbbed in pain. He clutched his head against it, and felt a nasty bump on the side of his head. Which sent pain shooting down his skull.

Hiccup allowed his breath to even out and his heart to slow down. As his breathing returns to normal, a singular thought blares in his brain— ‘TOOTHLESS'

“Oh thor! Toothless!” he tries calling out, but it comes out as a hoarse unintelligible mumble. He tries to stand up, immediately swaying towards one side before he is steadied by Astrid.

Hiccup looks towards the direction she’s pointing “He's there.”

A group of people are huddled around something, or rather someone. His heart clenched as he caught sight of the red tailfin poking out from between the small crowd.

_Toothless! Please be alright_. He starts towards him with Astrid's support keeping him steady. “He’s going to be okay,” Astrid tries to reassure him.

The crowds part before him as he increases his pace. Finally he reaches his dragon.

Hiccup gives him a quick once-over, noticing that he is breathing, albeit shallowly. His worry ebbs a little. He lets go on Astrid’s support and kneels against the dragon’s side. “What happened there, Toothless?”

Toothless is sprawled on his side, unmoving, passed out.

As he tries shaking him awake, Hiccup notices Toothless’ scales feel colder than normal. Frowning, trying to look clearly, he realises Toothless is shivering.

Shivering. _What?_ Unease descends upon him as he realises that all his life he had never seen any dragon shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates every week.  
> Pls tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try a cure for Toothless.

Hiccup stamped down hard on the panic brewing in him. “Fishlegs, w-where is he?” he hoped Fishlegs would know about what was happening to Toothless. He was becoming an expert; having become a part time Archivist, maintaining the Berk Library and sorting and organising all kinds of information on dragons.

Fishlegs had seen Toothless crash land as he was heading towards the Great hall. Now he ran towards Hiccup to help him.

Other Riders had gathered around Hiccup and Toothless as well. Hiccup looked at Fishlegs with a terrified expression. Fishlegs laid a hand on his shoulder, to comfort him.

Fishlegs moves towards the limp and shivering dragon, assessing him. He felt his snout and the scales on his neck. “Hold on..."

He gets out a couple of flashcards from his front pockets. "Hmm..."He flips through the cards, "Loss of consciousness, shivering, any rashes or itchiness?"

Hiccup checks Toothless, "No, doesn't look like it..."

Fishlegs nods, continues searching the cards.

"What?" Hiccup asks, dreading the answer.

"except for the shivering, all symptoms are of the Dragon Flu.”

"So what do we do now?"

"Get him to the Healing Centre. We try to keep Toothless warm, keep the shivering down. while I go read up on making the potion for it.Hopefully this should cure him and we don't have to call in Mala." Fishlegs offered a reassuring smile to Hiccup.

Berk had built the Healing Centre recently. Two large buildings, one each for dragon and human stood proud and welcoming. There were plenty of rooms in them for the sick and the recuperating.

They shifted him to a large room. The window in the corner showed the oranges of the setting sun.

There was a large flat rock as Toothless' bed in the corner. A table and few comfortable chairs were opposite. The rooms were designed such that it would be easy for the dragon as well as the humans could recover and recuperate in the rooms.

Hiccup removed Toothless’ saddle and tailfin to keep him comfortable.

To keep Toothless temperature from falling, Hiccup along with Astrid's help; covered him with Monstrous Nightmare gel and lit it on fire. This will hopefully keep him warm until the potion was made.

Since he had nothing left to do Hiccup tended to his own injuries. He had to distract himself otherwise he would drown in worry about Toothless. His entire right arm and shoulder was throbbing. Astrid had to help him apply the balm to parts of his shoulder where it was too painful to reach.

Many long minutes later, Hiccup was icing his head, when the twins entered the room.Tuffnut asks, “What happened to Toothless, H?” Ruffnut chimes in, “Ate something weird?”

Hiccup frowns in deep thought. He shook his head, “Nothing except the lunch I had packed for the both of us.”Tuffnut was about to press further when Fishlegs came in. "This should fix Toothless right up." He is holding a small bottle of dark brown liquid.

Perfect timing as well. The Nightmare gel had exhausted itself and the fire had been extinguished.

Hiccup sat beside Toothless, taking his snout in his lap. His skin was still cold. Hiccup could feel a sliver of warmth if he concentrated hard enough. He caressed the dragon's face hoping to see the light return in his best friends eyes.

Hiccup felt an arm on his shoulder. He hastily wiped away the tears blurring his vision. Fishlegs was offering him the potion.

Hiccup took the small bottle and fed its contents to Toothless.

_Please get well soon, bud._

* * *

**Morning**

Hiccup's sleep was broken by horrific images of his worst fears. He gave up on sleep on noticing the dawn approaching.

Yawning, he checked up on Toothless. The dragon hadn't moved. He tried not to lose heart.

Hiccup ran a palm over the black neck. It was a bit warmer than before. He didn't have to strain hard to discern it.

The hope in his chest flared harder.

Fishlegs came in later that morning. "How is he?" He asks.

"I can feel a slight improvement, other than that, nothing."

Fishlegs too, rubbed the dragon's neck. "yes, I can feel it too," he affirmed.

"Any idea how much longer it might take?" 

"Honestly, I don't know Hiccup." Fishlegs didn't want to give false hopes to his close friend. "It is a disease that we don't have much information on. And I still cant explain the shivers. Sorry, I wish I could help more. "

"It's okay, you're doing your best." But, by Thor, he hoped there was something more that Hiccup could help with, to cure Toothless completely.

Fishlegs left him the potion; and some food for Hiccup to eat.

After feeding Toothless the potion, he ate his own food. The taste didn't register at all. It wasn't the same as eating alongside Toothless. Toothless wasn't there trying to make big innocent eyes at him to give him an extra fish. Even stealthily sneaking one off Hiccup's own plate when he grew too impatient.

Hiccup somehow managed to finish his meal.

Any other day, at this time, they would be flying high in the blue heavens, enjoying the freedom of the endless sky.

A lone tear escapes his eye. ”Get well soon, buddy. It's not the same without you.” he whispers at the unconscious dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless gets better.
> 
> Or not.

It was early evening now and Hiccup hadn't left Toothless' side for the entire time. He felt so helpless. But there was nothing left to do except wait out the cold. And wait for him to wake up.

His mind was going in circles. How did it happen? Did Toothless eat something messed up? Was it his own fault somewhere? Had someone discreetly poisoned his dragon? Viggo was gone, sure. But new enemies also crop up time and again.

His mind wouldn't stay silent. The sketch of Toothless he had been unconsciously drawing didn't come out quite right. Groaning in frustration he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it at the wall opposite.

He put his face in his hands, folding over to a fetal position on the chair he was sitting. He shuddered out several deep breaths to combat the oncoming anxiety attack.

In the chaos of all this, he didn't hear the faint grunt coming from the corner of the room.

The second one was more of a groan. The anxiety receding, Hiccup shot up on the bed. He'd know that sound anywhere. It was familiar to him as the blood in his bones.

Toothless had let out a groan, albeit a very tired one. His eyes were droopy and his movements laboured.

Nonetheless, _he was awake!_

Hiccup's heart whooped and he rushed to his dragon. He hugged him tight and let the tears fall.

"Oh Toothless, you're okay, you're alright, you're back!" He couldn't contain his relief. Tears of joy pooled in his eyes.

"I was so worried, toothless, you passed out, you felt so cold, I couldn't–" he paused, waiting for any response from the dragon.

"Toothless?" he breaks the embrace to look at him.

"Hey buddy? Toothless?"

There was no response. The dragon had become limp again, had become unconscious again.

"No, no, no..."

He runs outside to fetch Fishlegs.

Fishlegs was as worried as Hiccup was. "The cure worked. Then it didn't?"

"Give him more!" Hiccup pleaded.

"I'll do, but this is getting worse. We need Mala's help and expertise!"

He noticed the shivers were back. _Oh no, please no..._

Toothless is getting worse. The shivers were even worse than before.

They resorted to the Monstrous Nightmare gel again to control Toothless' fall in temperature.

Fishlegs hurries off to send a Terror mail to Mala.

* * *

Hiccup fervently hoped that she had the cure for whatever this was. He couldn’t live without Toothless.

The other Riders had gathered in the room to lend their support after hearing about it.

Half an hour later-- a terrifying half hour-- a Terrible Terror came squawking in and landed on the table beside Fishlegs. Fishlegs removes the note attached to its leg. He quickly skims the reply from Mala, as Hiccup and the others gather around.

“She says she’ll be here in an hour. She asked to collect Firekelp… which is ‘ _found in the sea around the Seashocker Lagoon. Be wary of the Sea Shocker dragons, they are aggressive_ ’… the rest of the ingredients of the antidote she already has… and she’ll get them along with her," he finishes.

Hiccup gets up, ready to go to the Lagoon. He bit back a groan as his body protested at the movement.

Astrid kept a hand on his shoulder and sat him back down. “Hiccup you are in no shape to go out there. We’ll go.”

“But-“

"No."

"I am fine."

“No,” she said with a finality.

“Okay,” he relented and smiled gratefully at her.

“Come on Ruff, Tuff.” She called out, heading towards Stormfly outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story as much as i enjoyed writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason is revealed.

The last light of the day was fading when Mala arrived.

She greets Hiccup and Fishlegs. After exchanging quick pleasantries, she enquires about Toothless.

Looking at Toothless, Mala hummed and nodded to herself. "Cold, shivering, unconscious…” She assesses the black dragon, “It definitely seems like Frostnip Poisoning.”

Hiccup frowned. _Wasn't it Dragon flu?_

“Hiccup haddock, has Toothless come in contact with the Frostnip? It’s a short grass about a foot and half in height, kind of resembles Dragon Nip,”

Hiccup frowns and thinks back to that day. “Um... We stopped at a small island to rest. There was a small field of dragon nip that Toothless played in for some time?”

“Yes that must be it. Frostnip and Dragon nip are readily confused by many dragons. But it’s smaller in height, is a darker green than Dragon Nip and has a slight silvery underside; only properly identifiable if you know what you are looking for. There are volatile oils on the underside of the leaves- that's what makes them silvery. Toothless must have rubbed it all over himself while playing." Checking the joint between the shoulder and the wing, she noticed a patch of dark rash.

“See that? If the poison is not controlled, this will slowly appear all over his body. It is also working on his flame producing organs. That's why he is unable to generate his body heat as well.”

Hiccup swallowed hard, trying hard to not to despair.

“No worries, Hiccup,” she assured. ”Have you gotten the Firekelp yet? The sooner I make the antidote, the better.”

“Not yet. Astrid and others should be back s—”

As if on cue, Stormfly and Barf n Belch arrived and their Riders dismounted. All three of them were disheveled and wet.

“We should do that again sometime!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

Astrid rolled her eyes. “Here,” she hands Hiccup a leather pouch containing the Firekelp.

“And no, unless you want to get electrocuted again.” She directs this at the Twins.

“You’re no fun,” Ruffnut stuck out her tongue at her.

They go clean up while Hiccup, Fishlegs and Mala get started on the antidote.

She crushes and boils a few ingredients and adds the Firekelp. The brew is ready in another half hour.

Once it cools down, Hiccup feeds it to Toothless. “Please come back to me again, bud” he murmurs, his eyes welling up.

Two agonizing hours later the shivering finally ceased. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that. He watched Toothless anxiously. almost constantly, like a hawk--to see if the shivering relapsed. It hadn't for the next 3 hours, thank Thor. Mala said that it meant that the poison was finally wearing off. But his dragon had yet to come back to the land of the living.

Mala came in the next morning to check up on him. There was no relapse in shivering for the entire night and the dragon’s temperature was back to normal. "He should be walking up any time soon." Mala smiled at him.

He sat down next to Toothless and took his snout on his lap. He gently ran his hand across the warm skin. “Come on bud, fight through it. Come back to me.” Few tears escape his eyes. “Please.”

* * *

It was almost evening. Hiccup lay awake -- anxiously waiting for Toothless to wake up. After a while later he dozed off from exhaustion.

He heard a thud from the corner of the room. He snapped awake immediately.

Toothless was groggy, but awake nonetheless. Hiccup rushed to him, “Oh thank Thor you're awake!” he hugs Toothless tightly, relieved. Toothless groans weakly in reply.

 _He replied!_ “Okay, okay,” Hiccup breaks the hug to give Toothless some space. “Here, drink some water.”

Toothless drinks it gratefully and rests his head in Hiccup's lap. He looks up at him, tiredness evident in his expression.

“You had me so scared there, Toothless.” he wipes his tears. “Don't you ever do that again.” The dragon croons softly in apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me what you thought of it! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless is back!

The first thing he noticed was Hiccup embracing him.

"I was so worried Toothless!" Hiccup’s voice trembled a bit.

Toothless warbled weakly in reply, his strength not entirely back.

He was back in their room. The bone deep weariness he had felt was gone. what had happened? The last thing he remembered was the elation he felt at reaching Berk. _Hiccup would be safe_.

And Hiccup _was_ safe. Toothless licks him a bit in affection. Hiccup didn't even complain at that. His face just broke into a teary grin. "I thought I'd never get to feel that again."

So Toothless just licks him again to make up for that.

He felt tiredness creep in once more. His eyes were drooping and he exhaled wearily. Just then his stomach gave a loud rumble.

Hiccup disentangles himself from him, chuckling. "I'll get your favourite tuna to eat."

Hiccup fed him by hand. Toothless thought about protesting it, _he can eat on his own, he is a full grown dragon, not a baby._ But then again he could just barely move his head, so he surrendered.

Hiccup narrated to him what had happened in the previous two days. He tells him about the Dragon flu and the Frostnip. Then how Mala had come to the rescue. He didn't talk much about his anxiety and worried state. But that was evident in his disheveled hair, the dark bags under his eyes, the dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Toothless was overcome with a fierce love for Hiccup, his best friend.

He talked about the moment he thought he had woken up for a moment and then how his condition had gotten worse.

Strangely Toothless didn't remember that. But he did remember feeling a hug, sense of comfort in the darkness. And that's what Toothless had fought to go towards. To reach it. To feel it again. To get back to his Hiccup.

Toothless notices that Hiccup was using his right arm less than his left. Hiccup must have gotten injured somehow. Toothless felt guilt rise up in him.

He cooed at Hiccup's right side. Hiccup was confused for a moment, then his expression cleared. "No big deal, Bud. It will heal soon." Toothless was obviously not convinced. He looked around the room. He found what he was looking for. He pointed with his tail towards the table in the corner. Hiccup huffed, "Fine."

Hiccup sat on the bed and applied the healing balm to his arm. "There. It is okay with you now?"

Toothless warbled in reply. _Mission accomplished._ Hiccup's stubbornness was too thick sometimes for his own good.

There was a knock on the door and mala entered. Her face lit up seeing Toothless awake. “How are you feeling?” She gently patted his forehead.

Toothless croons and rubs his head against her hand, showing his gratitude.

“Much better. He was so hungry he has finished an entire barrel of fish.” Hiccup answered. “Thank you for your help. I don't know what would have happened to Toothless without you.”

“You are welcome, Hiccup Haddock.” She turns to leave. “I almost forgot,” Mala hands him a vial, “Here's the last dose of the antidote. That should take care of the rash as well; give it to him tonight.”

“I will.” Hiccup smiles at her, genuinely grateful.

The next day Toothless was feeling a lot better. The tiredness had gone and he was itching to escape out of the Healing Centre.

But currently, he was being cuddled by a sleeping Hiccup. Any movement on his part would wake him up. He didn't want that after Hiccup had spent so many sleepless nights worrying after him.

A good fifteen minutes later, Hiccup finally wakes up. “Good morning.” He smiles and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

Toothless got an idea.

Hiccup had a split second to notice the mischievous look on his face before Toothless licked his cheek, covering it with saliva.

“UGHHH Toothless!!! Bad dragon!” he said, jumping away from his annoying best friend. all sleep had vanished.

Toothless just laughs hard. Hiccup was trying desperately to wipe away all the mess. “Why would you do that?”

Even though Hiccup looked irritated, the small tender smile at the corner of his lips told him he wasn't angry with him.

Hiccup gives up and hugs Toothless, mess and all. “Oh how i've missed this…” He murmurs into Toothless’ shoulder. Toothless hugs him back, purring softly.

By the evening, when it was clear that Toothless was completely cured; they were allowed to leave the Healing Centre.

They walked to the edge of the hill their house rested on. As they were settling in, Fishlegs arrived with Meatlug. “Good to see you up and about, Toothless! And you too, Hiccup.”

“Toothless wouldn't have been better without your help, Fishlegs. thank you.” Toothless nods agreeing with him.

Fishlegs brushed them off. “It's what anyone would have done for their friends.” He acknowledged.” Now if you will excuse me, its Meatlug’s feeding time,” he cooed at his dragon, “Isn't it, girl?” with that, they fly away.

Hiccup and Toothless rest comfortably on the grass, enjoying the last rays of the setting sun. Toothless’ tail is curled around him. Hiccup’s head is resting against his shoulder; one arm gently scratching between his ears. The wind carries the smell of the salty sea. The sound of waves crashing against the docks below them is soothing.

“Do remind me to change the name of the island to Frostnip isle.” Hiccup says.

They sit there in peaceful companionship till the stars begin coming out.

_They were together and that was all that mattered._

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a banner in the first chapter, do check it out. 
> 
> i hope the fluff was worth the pain<3
> 
> So this was my very first multichap fic. Hope you loved it, let me know in the comments!  
> check out this [BTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/65540293) where i talk about the process of writing this fic.  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ellezaria.art/) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stonequiet) [httyd sideblog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loveshttydtoomuch) come say hi!


End file.
